Brats Versus Bomb - Incsight Series 02
by eisceire
Summary: Set just after the Incredibles have become legit and are living the life of newborn popstars with all of the attention. But not all the attention is positive and sometimes they're caught with their pants down. All Inc Fic Tales read solo but add to a big pic, It is: Incsight on early legit days & Shadows on later woes & Twostep on final Mr Parr.


**Never, ever use your powers except when you're at risk their mother had remonstrated repeatedly and they'd roughly remained true to her word … so long as the world wasn't ready to accept them — only now it most certainly was. They were feted and fussed over wherever they went and when Dash wanted to know for certain sure what his official tip top speed was then Cern wasn't far behind in forwarding it's facilities for the benefit of the Incredibles.**

**It was incredible; from years of scrapeby servitude for their dad; from an eternity of an existence on the bare minimum of basics they now flew first class to Geneva for a five star hotel and limitless luxury. It was an extraordinary experience; even before their much anticipated visit to Cern.**

**Whatever about that, there was one thing which Violet was greatly grateful for — she hadn't waited around to work on her talents. From the fiasco of her failures on their first mission she'd become fiercely determined her family would ever be let down by her again. She'd pushed her powers to the Nth degree and pursued every possible scrap of training, information and elucidation that she could elicit.**

**The simplest, sharpest, strongest and strangest suggestion had been the one to come from Edna Mould. She'd advised Vi not just to go barefoot, for as often as she could, but to go barebodied too. Edna had the greatest faith in the world in her fashions but it wasn't blind faith and if Vi was in a bind where she couldn't come by her costume she'd better not be a tenderfoot. Her feet had to be tough enough to stand up to anything — to stand on anything — and she had to be able to endure the elements with impunity; if she ever needed to be invisible at an odd instant.**

**Not that it was the only odd habit that Edna had urged on Violet. The teenager might still be the shy, shrinking Violet who dressed to obscure as much of herself as might be hidden but these days she wore soft, loose styles; kickoff footwear and nothing in the way of hosiery or lingerie. It made for the swiftest switch from standing out like a signal-flag to fading from view; which was what Vi was now attempting to do as she slalomed away from her stalkers down the streets of Geneva — garments flying from her like autumn leaves from off of a tree.**

**One last evasion down an easeway and then Violet was entirely gone from view of the Seeingeye Bombs, the Yeuxchasseur, the evil that Bomb Voyage had unleashed upon the Incredibles in umbrage at their usurpation of French facilities. Unleashed on the underage teamsters at any rate; while the adults were away attending an initial initiation at Cern. **

**With his well known concern for all childer and citizenry - the self same care he'd shown Buddy Pine — Bomb Voyage had selected that moment to strike out and sought to set a savage example to the superheroes; that they'd set out upon such a path of danger that they could never be sure of the safety of their very own darlings. He'd monologued it all out in detail; when he'd confronted the kinder by themselves, by the side of Lake Leman.**

**He'd told them how his eggshaped Yeuxchasseur could catch sight of any movement with their cybernetic cyclopean eyes and then fixate on the fastest moving body they found; before exploding on a proximity fuse in a fusillade of flechettes. Naturally he expected the superheroes to be the speediest; for if they refused to race and to keep on running till they were run ragged then the Yeuxchasseur would go for the fastest moving form it found which, if it wasn't a Super, would surely be a simple civilian supernumary casualty.**

**A cruel, clever and complete trap that gave the childer no chance to call for help or catch there wits. Dash was off in a flash keeping to the congested streets where he had the highest hope of hiding among the press of people and earning respite from an endless and unwinnable contest. Yes; he could outpace, outsmart, outmanoeuvre those objects but only until his energy ebbed and his speed bled away. All in all he was keeping to quite a small circuit at the core of the city and doing well enough yet knowing he couldn't keep doing well enough for long enough but having no notion of how to arrest his motion. **

**The only good that Dash could claim was that he was clearly the speediest subject on the scene so he could be sure the Yeuxchasseur would be concentrated on him; leaving the plebeians perfectly safe. That is as safe as anyone might be in the vicinity of a downburst of deadly darts; which Dash was determined to avoid for as long as humanly possible. Human was the problem however; even a hero is a human and has limits and Dash was very close to his.**

**Violet's dilemma was of an entirely different dimension; she was no Dash so — although she could certainly outspeed the solid, stolid citizenry — she'd never be able to pick up enough of a pace to put herself out of peril. Her only hope was to be a hidden heroine; slipping her skinned self between the burghers of the town even as she took care to catch sight of whoever it might be — at any one moment — that the Yeuxchasseur were coming down upon. These days she sure could walk and chew gum at the same time so she was entirely able to stay unclad and unseen but at the same time fling up a forcefield to fend off the flechettes. from every forthcoming victim. It was a tactic that worked time and again until she began to tire and to lose both her timing and her targeting. **

**From then on more and more of the flechettes found their way through; even if they were doing but minor damage to the ordinary populace — because the shifting speeds of the strollers kept the attacks at wellspaced distances from one another. It wasn't going at all so well for Violet; so as to be sure to be keeping an ironclad shield up on every innocent victim she found herself too close to the fog of flechettes too many times. She only ever suffered from incidental fallout not from a fullon waterfall of weaponry but accumulate enough near misses and you'll be in as much difficulty as if you've suffered a direct hit. All of her vulnerable body was tigerstriped scarlet even if it couldn't be seen by eye. **

**In just the same way as Dash she was facing the limits of her human frailty. She knew she couldn't keep catching every individual assault indefinitely; if only there was a way to bag up all the Yeuxchasseur in one net. Then she had it and hunted down the other hub of hunters to find her partner in prey, her brother, and put her plan to him. It was nothing more than the old bait and snatch.**

**Dash was bait; be beat a line to the Square of the Broken Chair. There, amongst the fountains, where folks tended to dally and dawdle so that Dash's display of ever swiftening speed was sure to draw down all of the Yeuxchasseur. Once the entire waspnest was in one spot Violet spun a sphere of force around the entirety of the Yeuxchasseur then she exerted all of her will; focused herself down on one fixed goal. She fell to her knees, bare, bloody and exposed but was entirely unaware of it; as all of her energies were concentrated on compressing the cage of her will down ever smaller and tighter on the Yeuxchasseur. In the end the inevitable happened and the explodables exploded but the one Incredibles was somehow equal to it and contained and crushed the blast even if it cost her her consciousness.**

**If it cost her that; then it also cost them both their one chance to see one of the wonders of the Scientific Age. Once the Geneva carnage had commenced then the sensitive instruments at Cern had caught wind of it and watched the wunderkinder at one remove. The radiation experts watched and wondered and whispered to the parents that whatever rays their dark daughter was dispensing they'd done more damage to her than anyone else and she'd best not ever think of starting a family. A fact which, unfortunately for all, she happened to hear. It was harder yet (in the immediate moment) for Dash; as his hopes had been at the heart of their holiday and he had to hear that the ad hoc, empirical estimates from the field made him far more like his father than he ever wanted to be — with a Power whose power depended on the mood that he was in. After it all; it turned out that daughter was more like mother and son was more like father than any of them were ever going to be comfortable with.**


End file.
